Family Ties
by xXUsEdXx
Summary: "This is our family and you're part of it. Don't think you're wandering away." Rated for language
1. Reunion

So I finished reading Bleach (*crying*) and decided, what the hell? I promised to write some kind of one shot that could be part-ish of my BEAST IS BEAUTY series. This follows more of a "What-if" scenario, for those of you who finished BEAST IS BEAUTY and Beautiful Monster. It's going to a three-part shot-which means three chapters only.

Note: If you haven't read the new chapter, there is a canon ship in here and my uncanon ship. Am I part of any of the ship? The answer is no. So don't go flagging me for a ship that's canon. Cool?

* * *

Minako pushed back strands of her long hair as she looked up at the sky, a sigh passing through her lips. When she brought her gaze back to what was around her, she was greeted with warmth spreading from her heart to her entire body. She had missed being in Karakura. It was almost as painful as missing her parents, may they rest in blessed peace.

She felt a hand drop heavily on top of her head before she turned around to look into the golden eyes of her companion. "You zoning out on me?" he asked, a smirk curling his lips.

"Not at all, Shiro." Minako's lips curved into the familiar, ghostly smile that he knew all too well from the high school days. When graduation came, Minako decided to study abroad and Shiro had gone with her, not questioning her simmering ambitions—after all, his ambition had been her and her wellbeing. "Is it weird for you as it is for me to come back?"

"Why would it be weird? They invited us."

"I know. But let's be honest, you and your brother never got along."

"We got along fine."

Minako rolled her eyes. It was typical of Shiro to say opposite of what he meant when it came to Ichigo, though she knew deep down the brothers cared for one another. "Just know that I won't forgive you for ruining such a beautiful, soak-in-the-sights for me," she said.

"Isn't that part of my charm?" She could hear that smirk, plain as the sun in the sky, before she felt Shiro's arm bind around her shoulders. "We better go. Last thing we need to hear is my brother reaming us for being late."

Minako poked Shiro in his side. "Reaming you. He never raises his voice at me."

"Shut up."

"You only say that when I'm right."

* * *

Orihime looked over to Ichigo after checking the clock for the umpteenth time. "You did invite them, right?" she asked.

"Of course I did. You know they're out of the country the majority of the time. It's usually so hard to get a hold of them, I was surprised to even get them then." Ichigo rolled his eyes at the thought of the two people his wife was speaking of.

"My ears are burning."

"Someone is talking about you."

Orihime's face lit up like the sun and Ichigo wasn't even sure if he had ever seen her that happy (with the exception of their wedding) and she rushed over to their guests, whom had let themselves in. "Mina-chan! You came!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around Minako.

"Of course." Minako smiled, returning Orihime's embrace. "I missed you."

Ichigo stood up and walked to the reunion, his brown eyes flickering to his brother. "Been taking good care of her, Shiro?" he asked.

Shiro rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "'Course I have. You see her all happy and sprightly, don't you?" he shot back."You should really change the locks, by the way, so that not any old bastard can walk in."

"Shiro, behave," chided Minako, elbowing him in his ribs when Orihime released her. She turned her dark, blue eyes toward Ichigo and the orange-haired male saw amusement glinting in them. "We're not in high school anymore, Ichigo. You don't have to hover like a mama hen."

"Hey, I'm just making sure my brother's been taking care of you, that's all." Ichigo shrugged, wrapping an arm around Orihime.

"Yeah, yeah." Minako rolled her eyes before her lips curled into a smile. "So how's married life treating you? You both are glowing."

Orihime blushed a dark red immediately, thinking of how her crush on Ichigo had blossomed into love and everything that transpired afterward. Ichigo coughed into his free hand, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Guess that answers your question," Shiro smirked, wrapping an arm round Minako's waist.

"Shut up," Ichigo shot at his brother, embarrassment biting his tone before he relaxed. "Anyway, when did you two get in? You must be tired as hell."

"This morning, I think?" Minako turned to look at Shiro, who gave a nod. "It's been a long plane ride."

"Where did you go this time?" asked Orihime, her eyes wide in curiosity, quickly grabbing Minako's hand to guide her over to the couch and both women sat down.

"France, if you can believe it." Minako pushed a lock of dark hair behind her ear. "It was amazing, such an experience. One day, you and Ichigo should come with us."

"Oh, we would. Except we can't really leave Kazui," laughed Orihime.

"Kazui?" Shiro looked to his brother.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. "You guys haven't met Kazui yet, being away all the time," he muttered before calling out, "Kazui!"

After a few beats of silence, a little, orange-haired boy appeared in the living room, his wide, grey eyes taking in their visitors. "Yes, Papa?" he asked.

Orihime smiled gently, beckoning the child over. "Kazui, this is your aunt Minako-chan and your uncle Shiro-kun. You remember us talking about them, right?" she said, softly. Minako looked at the boy, who definitely had his father's looks, save his eyes and smile which were definitely his mother's.

Kazui blinked in curiosity before smiling gently. "Mama and Papa showed me your pictures of when you were in school," he said.

A soft smile graced Minako's lips. "Well then, let us introduce ourselves properly then. My name is Minako Kazuya."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Kazui Kurosaki." Kazui's smile stayed in place as he sat between his mother and Minako. "Is that uncle Shiro over there by Papa? They sure do look alike."

"Well, uncle Shiro is your papa's twin. Except Shiro dyed his hair white because people kept mistaking them." Giggling, Minako glanced at Shiro for just a moment before she returned her attention to Orihime and Kazui. "I guess I should start answering my cell, huh? I would've known I had a nephew of sorts."

"He's your nephew, Minako-chan. I think of you as my sister, you know—even though Shiro-kun is Kazui's uncle." Orihime smiled at her son, running her fingers through his hair. "Though I wish you and Shiro-kun stayed in Karakura so we can see each other every day, I know travelling was something you always wanted to do."

"Yeah, it is." Minako sighed. "I do miss being here though. Hanging out with you and the others."

"Did you go to a lot of places, Minako-obasan?" Kazui asked, his eyes glowing with fascination. Minako smiled at the way the boy called her aunt, already used to her, before she nodded.

"Kazui-kun, the stories I can tell you and your mama…"

* * *

Walking outside, Ichigo and Shiro had left the women to catch up, since they could go on for hours on end. The clouds drifted lazily through the blue sky as silence hung between the brothers. "So you and the princess had a brat, huh?" Shiro asked, crossing his arms. His tone was rough, but Ichigo knew his brother too well that he didn't mean to sound so condescending- at least, not this second.

"Yeah, you have a nephew." Ichigo looked toward his white-haired twin before continuing with his thought. "It's been a while, Shiro. Minako takes off to fulfill her dream as a wanderer straight after high school and you go with her."

"What's your point, Ichigo?" Shiro bit out gruffly. "You knew how I felt about her. It was just pure fucking luck she felt the same for me."

"I know how you are, Shiro. It's why I asked if you were taking care of her. You know how sensitive she is."

"Do you really think I'm that much of an idiot that I'd let anything happen to her?"

Ichigo sighed heavily. "I worry about the two of you. I mean, you saw how she was just now with Kazui. I think part of why she left right after high school was…"

"She and I agreed to not talk about it, Ichigo. If you even think about bringing it up to her, I will skin you within an inch of your fucking life," growled Shiro, his golden eyes narrowing dangerously.

Ichigo had learned a lot of things within the last ten years. Patience happened to be one of them. "Why don't you want to talk about it, Shiro? I know it must've torn you up inside. Have you two ever considered just trying again?"

"You're pushing it, Ichigo."

"Just answer the question."

"You want to know so bad? Yeah, we tried again. The result was the same, Ichigo, the fucking same."

Ichigo's brown eyes softened at his brother's words, waiting a few beats before continuing. "When?"

"Month ago." Shiro glanced back inside the clinic that served as home for his twin and his family. "She was really messed up about it. She's smiling now, but she locked herself in the bathroom in our hotel and didn't want to come out. When you called on the cell and invited us over just because, I thought it'd be good for her. This trip was the only thing she looked forward to."

It had to have been worse than Ichigo had figured if Shiro, who had never thought of anyone but himself until he got involved with Minako, thought bringing her back to the town they left behind would do her some good. "Seems to be working. Like you said, she's smiling now."

"It's the first time in weeks, that's for damn sure. I'm a lot of things, Ichigo, and a domestic like you ain't one of them. Only reason I came back was for her, 'cause your woman makes her forget that stuff. Me, I just remind her." Shiro shrugged.

"She's never blamed you before."

"Because she blamed herself. If you heard the things she said to me..."

"Like what?"

"Why I would want someone with a broken body, that she can't even do this one thing."

Ichigo's heart weighed heavily in his chest. He loved Minako like a sister and she made his brother the happiest creature on the planet. The fact that this has happened to the two people he loved just as much as his sisters ripped him on the inside.

Shiro scoffed to himself. "We didn't come here so you can hear our problems and baby us, Ichigo. We came for a little family reunion. Let's get back to it."

* * *

When the males returned inside, Orihime and Minako were in the kitchen, cooking now, as Kazui sat at the table, watching the two. Minako was apparently in the middle of a story because she stopped talking and beamed at them. "I forget how similar you two look. Had a nice, man-to-man talk?"

"How did you know?" smirked Shiro, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I know things, remember?"

"All of that sass right now is going to get you trouble."

Kazui looked between the two, unsure of how to perceive the dynamic of their relationship. His own parents had their own banters, sure, but he hadn't met his uncle and his aunt until now.

"Don't worry, Kazui." The boy blinked up at Minako, who had walked over, sensing his curiosity. "Uncle Shiro and I have our own ways of doing things that I'm sure you've seen your mama and papa do. It's just the way we are."

Kazui smiled brightly. "You and uncle Shiro must be really happy together, like papa and mama."

"We sure are, kid." Shiro strode over to Minako, wrapping one arm around her and ruffling the boy's hair with his free hand. "We just happen to travel everywhere at the same time."

Kazui wanted to know more. "Are you married too?"

"Goodness, Orihime, he really is like you," laughed Minako. "Curious and so bubbly."

Orihime smiled from where she stood at the stove, stirring the food in the pot. "Even though he does look like Ichigo."

"We got a good kid here. Besides, he's only seen your pictures and he's wanted to meet you," Ichigo added.

"I feel bad for being away now that I know we had a nephew here." Minako sighed heavily. Her expression had flickered for a moment, as though a concerning thought crossed her mind.

"Bite your tongue!" laughed Orihime and, just as swiftly, Minako joined her before breaking from Shiro. "I'm going to finish helping Orihime. No distractions, mister." She waggled her index finger at him in a false attempt to be stern.

Shiro smirked at her, twisting a lock of Minako's hair around his finger. "Go have your girl time."

"You're the best!"

"Remember that."

Laughing, Minako pressed a kiss to his cheek before taking her place beside Orihime to aid in making the food. Kazui hopped from the chair and went to his father and uncle. "Papa, is aunt Minako special?" he asked.

"How do you mean, Kazui?" Ichigo looked down at his son.

"Can she see sense things too?"

"Ah, that." Ichigo scratched the back of his head, unsure of how to answer his son's question before Shiro knelt down to be eye-level with Kazui. "Your aunt is by far the most special person your folks and even your own uncle has ever met," he said, keeping his golden orbs on Kazui's face. "She can sense things, that's for sure, but I think you can see for yourself how kick-ass she really is."

Kazui turned his eyes to the two women, chattering and laughing while they cooked. He knew how amazing his mom was and, from hearing stories about his uncle and aunt from his parents, he can see what his uncle meant. A soft smile broke across his face. "We're lucky to have her!"

Though her back was turned, Minako couldn't help but smile at Kazui's words. "He really is a good kid," she said softly.

Orihime used her free hand to gently squeeze Minako's hand, keeping her voice low. "It was hard for you near graduation, right? I mean, you and Shiro were barely a year or so into your relationship when..." she trailed off, knowing that the topic was still sensitive to Minako.

"We were still kids ourselves then. Well, I was at least. Shiro was a tad more mature than I." Minako gave a semblance of a shrug. "I guess I'm just jealous in a way. You have this beautiful child, Orihime, and my body can't even..."

Orihime looked at her. "Did you...? Were you...?"

"We tried."

"So..."

Minako shook her head and Orihime felt tears beginning to sting her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Minako-chan..." she whispered.

"Don't be sorry, Orihime," Minako whispered back before smiling softly. "It's just not in the stars for me."

"Yes it is." Orihime's voice was firm. "If anyone deserves to know the happiness of raising a child, it's you and Shiro-kun. It will happen."

Minako's smile turned more genuine at Orihime's :, as if that was the reassurance she needed before she turned to look at Shiro, Ichigo, and Kazui. "Maybe one day..." she murmured


	2. A Peaceful Time

_My weird self was listening to Lana Del Ray's "Young and Beautiful" while writing this. The orchestral version from The Great Gatsby. Sooooo, if you end up listening to it while reading, I'm sorry in advance!_

* * *

"Waaaaaaaaait a minute. You mean to tell me Rukia and Renji—the redhead Ichigo always had a shouting match with—have a little girl about Kazui's age?" Minako asked, digging her spoon into her bowl of ice cream.

"The very one!" laughed Orihime before spooning some ice cream into her mouth.

Dinner was an amicable affair and dessert was just as much. Minako was stunned at how much she had missed the last time she was in Karakura that she almost wished that she hadn't left to start with.

"Still can't believe they have a kid myself, to be honest," Ichigo said, his arm resting on the back of the chair. "She's a cocky little thing, thanks to her parents."

"Oh, she can't be that bad," Minako chided, an amused smile gracing her lips.

"You haven't met her yet."

"Maybe we will."

"Assuming we're staying for a while." Shiro shared a look with Minako, watching as she bit her lip. Even when she thought about returning to Karakura, she decided to jet elsewhere in order to avoid it. It was something she always did and Shiro knew it. He was her reminder of their hometown, but she never begrudged him for it.

"Are you staying?" Kazui asked, his eyes wide as he looked at Minako and Shiro.

"I don't know yet, Kazui-kun," whispered Minako and Orihime and Ichigo could see the flicker of sadness dimming her eyes. Orihime's instinct was to comfort her friend, evident in the way she bit her lip; Ichigo could see what his brother was going through, having to see someone he cared about with a wounded expression like that.

"You guys can't go yet!" Orihime exclaimed, planting her hands on the table as she stood up. "You can even stay with us for a while. It's been so long since we were all together like this and you two just met Kazui! Please, don't go!"

Minako looked taken aback at Orihime's outburst, her words stuck in her throat. She felt Shiro's hand closed over hers, squeezing it tightly. "Look Orihime, you've got some pretty good intentions. Still up to my girl and I, regardless," he said.

Ichigo glared slightly at his twin and Shiro could read him like a book. The look clearly screamed, _You brought her here to feel better._

Shiro knew he was bringing Minako home too soon. He knew it as soon as Minako locked herself in the bathroom. He knew it as soon as he answered Minako's cell when Ichigo called. He knew it when he said he was taking Minako back to Karakura, prepared to drag her if needed.

Minako looked down, her dark blue eyes clouded by sadness, and Shiro felt his protective instinct surge from his core before he stood up. "We're heading back to the inn," he said, pulling Minako up with him.

"Shiro." Her name escaped her in a whisper as those blue eyes flickered up to him before she turned to look at Ichigo and Orihime before her gaze rested on Kazui. The child looked so worried about the sudden change in atmosphere, his grey eyes shining with a sadness that tore at Minako's heart; that nearly caused press her hand against her stomach before she stopped herself. "We'll visit again tomorrow. We'll stay for a while," she murmured instead. "As generous as your offer is, Orihime, we'll stay at the inn."

Orihime's eyes softened. It was something that appeased her at least, but as much as Minako loved her friend, she only said it for the sake of Kazui; she couldn't bear to see the sadness in his eyes. "I have an idea. How about tomorrow Kazui spends time with Shiro and I. We'll make an entire day of it!" she suggested, forcing a smile.

Ichigo could easily see the pain in Minako's eyes, even though she was smiling now. He looked to Orihime, who met his eyes, before they both turned to Kazui. Their son was looking at them. "Mama, Papa, can I spend tomorrow with uncle Shiro and aunt Minako?" he asked. His expression was so hopeful that Orihime knew she couldn't deny her son anything.

"Of course you can," she smiled before looking toward Shiro and Minako. "It's fine with us. It's a date for all three of you."

"We'll swing by to get you, then, kid," Shiro told Kazui, barely missing the beat of the conversation before he tugged Minako after him to the front door. Minako looked over her shoulder and waved to Ichigo and Orihime, directing her smile to Kazui, who waved enthusiastically, with an excited, "See you tomorrow!"

When Shiro and Minako left the clinic, Ichigo looked to his wife. "Do you think this is a good idea?" he asked softly.

Orihime sighed heavily. "It may be good for them."

* * *

They had reached the inn in silence and Shiro only relinquished his hold on Minako's hand once they crossed the threshold to their room. She had avoided his gaze as she had gone to bathe and hadn't spoken since then. She just lay in bed, silent, her back facing him. Shiro was only aware of her breathing, knowing that her even breathing were a sign that she hasn't fallen asleep yet.

His limbs buzzed, unused to not having them around her as she talked about things that would bring such happiness in her eyes. Minako had been quiet in school, that much he remembered; but she was never _this_ quiet, not since…

"Are we ever going to bring up what happened?" Her voice barely broke the silence, a whisper that reached his ears and Shiro looked over to her.

"Why do you want to talk about it now? The first time, you couldn't stop crying. The second time, you locked yourself in the bathroom and wouldn't talk to me." He couldn't help the bitterness that laced his voice before he paused. He loved Minako and while this was a loss for him as well, he was only there the second time it happened. It was a sharp pain that he almost wished he could forget, but knew he wouldn't. He would never forget the way Minako gasped like she was losing air, would never forget the red that stained the sheets, painting her inner thighs, the way she screamed and tears racing down her cheeks. He shook his head before he spoke again. "Is this a good idea? Having this bonding time with Kazui?" he asked.

"Why not?" Minako asked, not moving. "We've been out of his life for years, Shiro. I'm to blame for this."

"What are you talking about?"

"If I hadn't decided to leave, then…"

"That isn't your fault."

There was a silence for a moment before Minako spoke again. "Shiro, why are you still with me?"

He narrowed his eyes. "What the fuck kind of question is that?"

She turned to look at him then, her eyes glistening with unshed tears as she sat up. " _Why are you still with me_?" she repeated, her voice shaking with emotion. "The first time it happened, you could have walked away. You could have left me then. After graduation, you came with me, not once thinking of looking back to Karakura. The second time it happened and I shut the door on you and you still stayed by my side! Why, Shiro?"Her voice had risen then, the closest to a hysterical, emotional scream than he's ever heard it. "I've **taken** life from us both! _Two_ miscarriages! I've lost any possible child we could have had! _**Why the fuck are you still with me?!**_ "

Shiro seized Minako by her arms, his fingers digging into the skin as his eyes narrowed. "Why am I still with you? After all this time, you're asking me such a _stupid fucking question_? The first time you got pregnant, I'd said I'd be there for you. I wasn't even fucking there when you lost it and you're right, I could have left you; I didn't. I stayed with you, all the way to graduation. When you said you wanted to see the world, I didn't ask any questions or give any fucking complaints. When you got pregnant a second time, I told myself that it would be okay this time; that I was here for you now. Even when you lost it, even when you shut me out, I still stayed. Do you know why? _Because I love you and you're sometimes so damn stupid to get that._ "

His breathing was heavy after saying what he kept inside, his golden eyes fixed on her blue irises. Minako's tears fell, her cheeks flushed a deep red, as she gazed back. Her chest heaved with her sobs before she completely collapsed before his eyes, unleashing years' worth of grief and loss.

"We tried this time…we really did try," she whispered, her bangs covering her eyes. "W-We…we did everything…everything right…and still…it's all my fault!" She brought her hands to her face, her sobs wracking her fragile body enough that Shiro was afraid she'd break into billions of jagged pieces in his hands. Growling, he hauled her against him, one arm winding tightly around her as his free hand pressed against the back of her head, his fingers tangling into the dark strands of her hair. "Stupid. You're not by yourself in this. I'm here and you know that. You fucking know that I'm not going anywhere," he said harshly. "This isn't your fault. Not the first time and not this time."

"Then why?" sobbed Minako, her hands gripping the front of Shiro's shirt now. There was desperation in her bones now, her body trembling violently. He was sure by now that he was holding her together before she was consumed by her grief. "All I ask is t-that I have a child…that _w-we_ have a child…a-and…"

"Shut up." Shiro's tone was harsh, his grip tightening on her. "Don't go talking like that, all right? Shit happens, but we're going to get through this and then we'll try again. We'll try as many times as it fucking takes and try every goddamn thing we can."

"You can't make impossible promises, Shiro," Minako mumbled between her sobs, the intensity of them dying down just a bit.

"Then you don't know me very well," Shiro muttered before he moved to lie down, keeping his arms around Minako so that her body yielded to his. "If I promise you the world and then some, I'm fucking getting you the world and then some."

A short, brittle laugh escaped her, her breath warm against his skin. "You're insane."

"Ain't that why you're with me?"

"That and then some."

Shiro threaded his fingers through Minako's hair, silence hanging between them. His other hand moved against her back, upward then down, in his attempt to be soothing. He knew he was rough around the edges, but there was nothing he'd try to do to make sure Minako was smiling. It was partly why he brought her back to the place they left behind. Seeing his brother and Orihime with a kid must have triggered the sadness in her fully, but at seeing how bright and happy Kazui was; that was the reason why Minako never showed her pain.

When her breathing slowed, Shiro knew Minako fell asleep. Having that loss of emotional control had to have exhausted her to the extent that she may as well be in a comatose sleep. _For the best. For now, anyway…_

* * *

When the sun rose, the morning routines were a blur. Those moments hardly mattered until they reached Ichigo and Orihime's, until Kazui ran out to them with such enthusiasm, wearing a blue hoodie, jeans, and sneakers.

"Aunt Minako! Uncle Shiro!" Kazui threw his arms around Minako's waist, hugging her as tight as he possibly could. Minako smiled, her hand going to pat the boy's head, fingers running through the orange locks. "Hi, Kazui-kun. Are you ready?" she asked softly.

"Mhm!" Kazui nodded as his parents came to the door to see him off.

"You three have fun today," Orihime said with a smile.

"Don't be out too late," warned Ichigo.

Shiro rolled his eyes. "I've never understood what Minako meant when she called you a mother hen. Now I know."

Ichigo glared at his brother. "Shut up."

"If this friendly banter is all, we have a fun day to attend to." Minako laughed before she grabbed Kazui's small hand in hers. "We'll bring him back at an acceptable time, don't you worry."

"Let's go, let's go!" Kazui began to pull Minako after him gently and the raven-haired woman looked back.

"Come on, Shiro, or we'll leave without you!" she called.

"Hold your horses, woman, I'm coming." Shiro shook his head before looking to his brother and sister-in-law. "See you later."

"Shiro-kun, did something happen? Minako-chan doesn't look haunted today," said Orihime, looking after the woman and child.

Shiro shrugged. "Just had a little heart-to-heart. That's all."

"Shiro, come on!" Minako called back to him. She and Kazui had stopped, looking back at him and Shiro couldn't help the chuckle escaping him. "That's my cue," he said, raising a hand in farewell to the couple and walking after his woman and his nephew.

* * *

"Auntie Minako, did you and uncle Shiro really travel everywhere?"

The three decided to take a bit of a walk in the park, Kazui sitting on top of Shiro's shoulders and looking down at his aunt. Minako smiled at his question, pleased at how curious he was. "Almost everywhere. There are places we haven't gone to yet."

"Like where?" asked Kazui.

"Your aunt here wanted to go to Rome," Shiro answered. "We didn't get a chance to go yet and I'm pretty damn sure that coliseum still has lions."

"Language, Shiro. We don't want Ichigo wondering where his son got a foul mouth from." Minako looked up to Kazui. "But he is right, I do want to go to Rome. I think he's wrong about the lions, though."

"You don't know that."

"Neither do you."

Kazui laughed at the exchange. "You two are funny."

"Aiming to please, kid," was Shiro's response, who then lifted Kazui from his shoulders and set the laughing child on his feet. Kazui's grey eyes brightened at the sight of a playground nearby and he grabbed Minako's hand. "Auntie, come and play with me!" he cooed. Minako smiled and nodded, allowing Kazui to pull her to the playground.

Shiro crossed his arms, watching as Minako and Kazui playing. Minako carried Kazui across monkey bars, played hide-and-seek with him among the play places, pushed him the swing. With a sharp lance through his heart, Shiro's mind knew that _this_ should be something that they should have had. If the miscarriages never happened to cause them both so much pain, they would've stayed in Karakura with a child of their own; Kazui would have had an older (or younger) cousin to play with during family gatherings; Minako would be the mother Shiro knew she already was, just by watching how she was with Kazui. The boy was her nephew and yet his woman treated him like one of her own. If she could love nieces or nephews like this, Shiro could sense how attentive and loving she would be to their own child.

"Uncle Shiro!" The call of his name and tugging on his shirt caused the white-haired male to look down, golden eyes meeting grey as Kazui beamed at him with a large smile. "Come and play with us, uncle Shiro!"

Minako's hand twined with his free one and Shiro looked at her. She was smiling and he could see that the pain that haunted them as they wandered the world beginning to ebb away just a little bit. "Tag is not as fun with just two people," she said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Tag? Seriously?" he sighed. "Fine."

"Not it!" Kazui shouted, taking off in a run.

"Not it!" Minako's hand was gone from his and she took off just as quick. Shiro blinked, caught off guard for just a second, before a grin curled his lips.

"You two are gonna get it now."


	3. Final

_Jeez. I took waaaaay too long for this to come out._

* * *

"I surrender, I surrender!" Kazui laughed as Minako tickled his sides. After the strenuous round of tag, the three had collapsed on the grass. Laughing, Minako eased up, letting Kazui lay on her arm. "Victory is mine, kiddo."

Shiro rolled his eyes. "Torture by tickling."

"Shush you." Minako smiled at him softly, her tone light, before her eyes turned to the sky.

"Auntie Minako, will you and uncle Shiro leave for a new place?" asked Kazui, looking to her curiously.

"We might," she answered, keeping her eyes to the sky, watching the skies drifting on by. "I don't really know yet."

When she turned to look at Kazui, the boy's expression was solemn. "I don't want you to go. Mama is happy that you're here, auntie. Papa is happy too, and me," he told her before a gentle grin was on his face. "Then we can see you all the time!"

Shiro planted his hand on top of Kazui's head, ruffling the boy's hair. "We did say we were gonna stay awhile. Make us assholes if we back out on that now."

" _Language_ ," Minako chided, pursing her lips as her face took on that stern expression she had whenever he dropped some profanity during their high school days. Shiro would never say it out loud, but he rather liked that expression on her face—it was too similar to that adorable pout she'd have on her face when she was either embarrassed. Kazui looked between them. "Papa says bad words sometimes," he said.

"I'm sure, but your papa doesn't swear as much as your uncle Shiro does." Minako rolled her eyes. "I don't want your papa to get mad at your uncle-"

"—Ain't he always mad at me?" Shiro interjected.

"—And one day, I'm going to wash your uncle's mouth out with soap!" Minako told Kazui in a matter-of-fact voice, her index finger in the air as if she were a schoolteacher.

The child giggled. "You two are funny."

"You said that already." Yet an amused smirk curled Shiro's lips as his eyes flickered over to Minako. His woman's eyes met his and she smiled slightly before she pushed herself upright. "How about some ice cream?"

Kazui sat up with a smile. "Ice cream!" he cheered.

Shrugging his shoulders, Shiro sat up. "Majority rules. If he gets cavities, I'm throwing you under the bus, babe."

"Charming as always." She stuck out her tongue and he resisted the urge to pinch it. Last thing he needed was his brother on his ass if his nephew learned some Shiro-esque things, as his woman kindly loved to remind him. With a wry smirk, Shiro pushed himself to his feet, watching as Minako was already pulling Kazui to his feet.

"Ready yet?" he asked, amusement underlying his voice.

"Waiting on you," laughed Minako as Kazui's small hand slid into hers. She beamed down at the boy, whose own bright expression mirrored that of his mother. "Ready to go, Kazui-kun?"

Kazui nodded enthusiastically. "I'm ready!"

* * *

"Ghosts?"

"Mhm. Can you see them too?"

As the three sat on a bench near where they bought their ice cream—well, that Shiro bought since he was averse to sweets—Kazui had asked the question that most in their group wondered about Minako. Minako looked heavenward in thought, taking a small bite of her ice cream instead of licking it. "I guess it depends on what you mean by ghosts, Kazui-kun," she said finally. "Your papa and uncle could see earthbound ghosts. Auntie Rukia and uncle Renji, too, I suppose."

"And you?" Kazui asked, looking up at her. Minako smiled slightly and even Shiro was piqued by curiosity. Minako had never talked about her "ability" in a sense of seeing ghosts and Shiro never pressed her about it. She pushed her hair from her face with a soft sigh. "Not to say that I don't _see_ ghosts in the sense your papa, your uncle, or maybe you can. I, more often than not, can only _sense_."

"Sense?"

"Yes. Everyone, living or ghost, leaves a specific imprint in the earth and I can _sense_ the essence of what made that person who they are. I can see their memories."

Kazui's eyes widened in fascination and Shiro could only look at his woman in curiosity. He hadn't known that much about Minako, only knew she could be spiritually aware by the way she behaved with nearby spirits he could see. He couldn't help asking, "For how long?"

Minako blinked, almost surprised that Shiro hadn't pieced it together until now before answering, "For as long as I could remember. At first it was a little hard to hide as a child, especially if a child knew something about you that was deep into your core. Growing up, all those memories meshed together and gave me quite a headache."

"So you can control it better now?" asked Kazui, licking at his ice cream.

"Just about. I don't have headaches anymore, if that's what you mean," she smiled softly. She began to eat her ice cream again, shutting that trapdoor of her life shut, something that Shiro may just have to pull open when they were alone. For now, he would have to save face in front of Kazui, who found even this tidbit of his aunt completely awing—and even Shiro himself couldn't refute that he felt awed himself.

When Minako reached to her cone, biting into it, her expression was almost dazed. Her eyes were focused on some vague middle distance, an expression Shiro knew well when she was thinking about something. Seeing it now reminded him of their days in high school, of when he wondered how a face like that can say so many things without her even opening her mouth…

"Uncle Shiro?" A light tug on his sleeve brought Shiro back to Earth as the white-haired male brought his gaze down to his nephew. Kazui was blinking up at him with the curiosity of trying to grab his attention too many times.

"Now you have his attention, Kazui-kun," Minako smiled as a giggle escaped her.

"For what?" Shiro raised an eyebrow.

"For how you and aunt Minako met. Mama and papa said in high school."

"And you couldn't find it in your heart to tell this story?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I want to hear the way you tell it!" chimed Kazui, beaming up at his uncle.

Minako gestured to the boy, biting hard on her lip to keep another fit of giggles in her mouth. "Ah, but Kazui Kurosaki-san has spoken, Shiro-san," she said in an attempted dignified voice.

A sigh passed through Shiro's lips. "Fine, but don't ever take that tone of voice with me again. It was just too creepy."

"I'll have you know that I perfected it for this very occasion."

"Shut it and let me tell the story."

"Please proceed."

Kazui giggled at the twosome, obviously amused at their interaction, something Shiro was glad the child knew already. Orihime had lost her mind the first time Shiro had told Minako to shut her mouth, but the latter female smiled in a way that was amused, but also promising the threat of excruciating humiliation afterwards. If Shiro hadn't known better, he had taught her well.

Shiro turned his eyes to the sky, watching the clouds drift on before he started. "Well, your mama and papa were right. Your aunt and I met when we were in high school. We were in the same class, so it was easy for her to fall for me."

"As if!" Minako cut in, crossing her arms with a laugh.

"Who's telling the story, sweetheart, you or me?" Shiro met her eyes, a smirk touching his lips.

"If you're going to tell the story, tell it right; don't lie to the poor innocent looking up to you right now." Minako ruffled Kazui's hair, causing the boy to giggle. "Your uncle had a hard time wooing me, that's a fact, Kazui-kun."

"You and uncle didn't fall for each other at first sight? That's what mama said happened." Kazui looked at Minako, who smiled at him with a warmth that was more maternal, like a mother amused by her own child's curious questions of how their parents met.

Shiro rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, your ma isn't exactly wrong. The one who fell hard at first was me."

Minako gave a mock gasp. "Shiro. You said you'd never say those words even on the threat of excruciating torture by humiliation!"

"I had a reputation to uphold." He rolled his eyes. "You gonna let me finish the story or what?"

"I wish I had my camera."

"Shut up." Shiro blinked as Kazui gently nudged him. He looked at the boy, who said promptly said, "Keep going!"

"All right, all right. Hold your horses." Amused, Shiro rested a hand on Kazui's head. "Your aunt was real quiet-hard to figure, since she's such a chatterbox now, right? Anyway…" He trailed off as the memory rolled into his mind. He remembered that day and it was like a haze. "Keep in mind, kid, your ma and your aunt were practically bosom buddies before I even came into the picture. I'll admit I was not a good guy to hang around. That was more your dad's speed than mine."

"Auntie was a good girl?" asked Kazui.

"Just about, until I got involved with this scoundrel," Minako teased.

Rolling his eyes, Shiro reached for Minako, pulling her to him. With practiced ease, Minako moved to him, lifting Kazui to her lap so that he wasn't squished between the two. "I'd have to say the minute I saw your aunt, I had to take that chance and ask her out," he said.

"And did you?" Kazui's eyes were widening impossibly.

"Sure did."

"What did auntie say?"

"I shot him down," answered Minako and she swore she never saw a child's head turn so quickly than Kazui's at this revelation. "To be honest, your uncle scared everyone, but not me. If he really liked me, he'd have to try hard to get me to go on a date. Your aunt has a very romantic standard."

"And that wasn't my speed either," Shiro added. "Though I can still remember when I finally got her to say yes."

"What did you do?" Kazui returned his gaze to Shiro.

"Apparently something your aunt reads in those novels of hers. I got to know her."

"If I remembered correctly, you backed me into a wall and kissed me to the point where I'm sure I couldn't breathe." Despite trying to be stern, Minako's tone was soft, a smile on her lips.

"Yeah, I did that too. But you didn't stop me."

"I plead the fifth in this case."

"What does that mean?" asked Kazui, looking to Minako.

"It means your aunt doesn't want to admit I'm right," Shiro smirked.

"Shut your mouth."

A chuckle escaped him as Shiro tangled his fingers through Minako's hair. "You love me."

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Can you stay with us?" asked Kazui's his large eyes bouncing between the two, his expression completely hopeful.

"No matter what your mama or papa says, I'm sure there's no room in your house for us," Minako said, ruffling Kazui's hair. "I suppose it doesn't hurt to stay for a while."

The smile that graced Kazui's face was possibly the happiest Minako had ever seen in a child. She couldn't help but smile back. "We can see each other every day!" he cheered with a laugh, wrapping his arms around his aunt.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and Kazui had worn himself out with the chasing in the park, the swings, and the playground. Minako carried the boy in her arms, his head resting on her shoulder as she and Shiro made their way back towards the clinic. A soft smile curved Minako's lips as she rubbed Kazui's back soothingly.

"So?" Shiro prompted, his golden eyes flickering to Minako.

"So?" Minako tossed back easily, the smile still on her lips. Shiro couldn't help the smirk gracing his lips; Minako was closer to her usual self now and that pleased him.

"Do you really want to stay here for a while?" he asked.

Minako sighed softly, her eyes focused ahead of her now. But Shiro could see her eyes glance onto Kazui, softening in that maternal way he had seen on her expression for most of the day. "Yes. I do," she answered, her voice barely above a whisper. "I think…I think it'd be good right now, for the both of us."

"You grew attached to the kid."

"You can't tell me you didn't either."

"Shut up."

A soft laugh escaped Minako as she shook her head. "Shiro, honestly. You _always_ say that when I'm right."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," replied Shiro, running a hand through his hair with a chuckle.

"We should get Kazui home." Minako shifted Kazui in her arms carefully so as to not wake him up. "We did promise to bring him home at a decent hour."

"Him being asleep should be more than enough to compensate for bringing him home late."

"Shiro, I swear…"

* * *

"Welcome back!" Orihime greeted as Shiro and Minako arrived with the sleeping Kazui back to the clinic and she stepped aside to let them in. "Did you three enjoy yourselves?"

Minako smiled. "We did. Kazui tired himself out."

"I'm not surprised. He's been raring to hang out with you two since he woke up this morning." Ichigo emerged from the kitchen, a cup of water in hand.

"Hanging out with his cool uncle can do that," Shiro smirked before he twirled a lock of Minako's raven hair around a pale finger. "Right, you were there too, princess."

"So pleased you remembered," teased Minako, shaking her head. "Don't know what I'll do with you, Shiro."

"I have some ideas that isn't family friendly."

" _Desist_."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, taking a swig of his beverage. "Jeez, you haven't changed a bit."

Orihime heaved Kazui from Minako's arms. "You three must have had some day. He's out like a light!" she laughed before turning to her husband. "I'm going to put him to bed," she chimed before turning and heading up the stairs to rooms.

"I'm going to help myself with whatever drinks you have. I'm parched," Minako tossed to Ichigo, striding to the fridge to indeed get herself something drink. Even being away for so long, Ichigo was surprised she still remembered where everything was.

"Gotta remember to thank your kid one day," muttered Shiro with a wry grin, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ichigo glanced to his brother. "What for?"

"Looks like you haven't changed a bit either, Ichigo. You haven't noticed she's a bit happier now?"

"I noticed _that_. What does Kazui have to do with it is my question."

"She felt like a mom for the first time, that's what."

Ichigo blinked rapidly as though he was just smacked in the face at his brother's words. It was one thing for Shiro to be rather soft around Minako, even a little bit. Even knowing what he knows about the two, Ichigo couldn't believe the words came out of his brother's mouth. "You both were really trying, weren't you?" he asked after a few heartbeats.

"Those two times were unplanned, but you know the answer to your question." Shiro's words were cool, a tone Ichigo was far used to growing up with his twin. His brown eyes glanced to Minako, who tossed back a glass to juice before moving to the sink to clean it.

"You don't have to do that. You're a guest, you know," Ichigo called to her and Minako glanced over her shoulder at him.

Her eyes were twinkling with the amusement he had thought long gone from the girl he remembered. "I'm going to do it anyway and save your wife some time to work. Hell, I may as well do all of them so the two of you have time to yourselves."

Shiro chuckled at Ichigo's expression of surprise. "Leave her be. She's so damn stubborn for her own good."

"And who do you think is responsible for rubbing off on me?" Raising a soapy hand from the sink, Minako waved her finger in a chastising manner to the twins; however the smile on her face definitely told them she was kidding.

"I'm back!" Orihime still had the pep in her step that Minako remembered in the bubbly woman. "What did I miss? Minako-chan, you don't have to do that!" she gasped, noticing where Minako was and what she was doing it.

"Bite your tongue, Orihime." Minako smiled at the grey-eyed woman. "I was already at the sink and I already started. May as well finish."

"But you're our guest!" Orihime flailed, eyes wide.

"That hasn't stopped me before, to be perfectly honest," Minako replied with a shrug.

Ichigo slapped a palm to his forehead. "Holy crap, I just remembered that. It was right after school and you insisted on doing the dishes. Yuzu lost her mind at a guest doing what a host should."

"Yuzu's a sweetie compared to her rambunctious elder brothers."

"Now that's cold, princess," Shiro narrowed his eyes playfully at Minako. "I'm going to let you have it later."

"Keep it family appropriate here, will you?" Minako laughed, drying the last dish before she even thought of drying her hands. "We're in the presence of our hosts, Shiro. My goodness, you can't control yourself, can you?"

"I swear you both are the strangest couple to ever grace the planet," Ichigo muttered, shaking his head at the banter between the two.

"Didn't Keigo say that once?" Minako looked at Orihime, placing a hand against her cheek in the familiar way that Ichigo, Orihime, and Shiro associated with her thinking. Orihime nodded, a smile breaking across her face. "I remember. It was when you and Shiro first started dating. He was so shocked that a good girl like you ended up being his girlfriend."

"I guess cornering and kissing the hell out of you worked like a charm." Shiro couldn't rein in the teasing. It had been quite a long time since this banter had genuinely occurred instead of the forced smiles his longtime girlfriend had given him since they left Karakura town.

"I plead the fifth and you can't make me say otherwise. You, zip it!" Minako pointed dramatically at Orihime, who opened her mouth to no doubt confirm Shiro's words.

Orihime raised her hands in mock surrender, laughing. "Oh, Minako-chan, harmless flirting during the high school days is healthy!"

"That wasn't what you were about to say and you know it, Mrs. Kurosaki!" Even Ichigo knew that Minako calling Orihime by her married name was bound to make his wife blush a furious red—and sure enough, Orihime's face went to a sweetly pink blush to deep crimson that he was afraid she would pass out.

"M-M-Minako-chan, no fair!" whined Orihime, flailing at the raven-haired woman with extremely flushed cheeks as Minako's laugh rang through the air as she dashed to latch herself to Shiro's arm. That was a feeling the white-haired male missed, as he had initiated their physical contact after graduation. It was a pleasant feeling that sent electricity into his blood when Minako attached herself to his side like she did.

Minako stuck out her tongue playfully. "All's fair in love and war!"

"Damn, you two are acting like high schoolers again," Ichigo shook his head with an amused smile on his lips.

"Are you calling us old, _strawberry_?" Minako narrowed her eyes at the orange-haired male, who immediately flushed a bright red.

"N-No! I never said that!" Ichigo yelped, waving his hands furiously to stop any blows Minako may toss his way as Orihime was doubled over, her hands clapped over her mouth to contain her laughter.

Shiro rolled his eyes at his brother. "Ichigo, for fuck's sake, _she's teasing_ ," he said, wrapping an arm around his woman, feeling her body shake as Minako pressed her lips together to keep from laughing.

Ichigo glared at Minako. "You're gonna get it now."

Minako clung to Shiro like a koala, sticking out her tongue at Ichigo. "No you won't! You like me too much, Ichigo~"

Smirking, Shiro knuckled his free hand against Minako's head, who whined as she swatted at the hand burrowing against her skull. "Mean!"

"You know damn well that's not true, princess."

"Shut up."

* * *

After spending a few more hours at the clinic, Shiro and Minako returned to their room at the inn, Minako jumping into the bath first as Shiro thought about the day's events from where he sat on the bed. Orihime had made dinner (in spite of his woman's teasing about just cleaning up after them), talking about everything from how the playdate with Kazui went to how Minako and Shiro would stay just a bit longer in Karakura; it wasn't awkward as the other night had been. While it had been rocky for a while, the return to their hometown was enough to jolt them back into awareness. It was enough for them to break down the wall that kept them from talking about the miscarriages they suffered.

After the first night, Shiro had wondered if he had refused his brother's invitation that the tension wouldn't hang thicker over his and Minako's heads than it already had. However, now he knew he made the right decision for the both of them. He hadn't seen Minako _truly_ be happy like she was today for years—and he knew it wasn't because she didn't love him. It had just been easier to run away and not talk about it.

Minako returned in her robe, drying strands of her wet hair with her towel. She smiled at Shiro, who smirked in turn and flicked his finger in a "come here" motion. Minako approached him, barely batting an eye as he wrapped an arm around her with ease and tugged her into his lap. "What?" she asked, her dark eyes gazing into his own with enough love to send a shiver down his spine.

"Just wondering if you'd consider changing your last name," he answered.

"To what?"

"Mine."

She blinked. "Shiro. Is this your way of proposing to me?"

"Could be." Shiro placed a finger under her chin, keeping her gaze on him as he smirked. "What do you say?"

She didn't say anything; she lunged at him, her arms around his neck, lips on his as he fell onto his back. For Shiro, words weren't needed. In the act of removing clothes and jumping her bones, he knew her answer was yes a thousand lifetimes over.

* * *

Fast forward

* * *

Fingers splayed over the expanse of her belly, Minako smiled at the feeling of a tiny _thump_ from within.

"What are you thinking about?" She turned to her husband with a smile.

"A name, for starters." Shiro wrapped an arm around his wife with a slight smirk.

"Isn't that why Orihime bought you that book with all the baby names? You know we're having a girl already," he said and Minako shifted to lay her head against his shoulder.

"Mm, that's true." A comfortable silence hung between the couple after Minako's words. After a few heartbeats of the silence, she spoke again. "What would you do if I had left, Shiro? If we never got over what happened?"

Shiro looked at her. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I was just wondering. I'm sure you did too."

He wasn't going to say no without tasting the lie on his tongue. "What would I do, huh?"

"Yes, Shiro. What would you have done if we never got over our hurdle and parted ways?" Minako was looking at him now with that look of curiosity.

"You wanna know?"

"I do."

"I wouldn't have let you go."

She was silent, a prompt for him to continue that train of thought. Letting out a sigh, he did just that. "I would go after you and do whatever I could to have you back. Sorry princess, but you've been mine for a long time and you always will be. No one else is gonna do it for me." He rested a palm against Minako's stomach, feeling their unborn child move inside as though sensing her father. "This is our family and you're part of it. Don't think you're wandering away. Not now, not ever."

Minako smiled and pressed her lips against Shiro's cheek in a soft kiss. "I suppose I _did_ say yes to being your wife," she teased.

"Say yes? I'm pretty damn sure we haven't fucked like that in a long time."

"Hey, language. Babies can learn in the womb, you know!"

"Where did you hear that?"

"I read it in one of the million books your brother keeps bringing me while you help him at the clinic. I'm pretty sure he and Orihime are more nervous about the baby being born than we are."

"Speaking of, they were asking about you. Kazui's feeling left out at not seeing his favorite aunt and uncle."

"Stop me if I'm wrong, but you're his only uncle. He's got two other aunts."

"That's not the point, princess."

"If you say so." Minako rubbed her stomach and closed her eyes. "Do you think you and your family would mind very much if we name our kid after your mom?"

Shiro's eyes snapped to her. "Is that what you want?"

Minako opened one eye, a soft smile curving her lip. "In my mind, Masaki is a beautiful name."

Chuckling softly, Shiro pressed a kiss to Minako's head. "I like it."


End file.
